fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas Shane
The surviving member of a family massacre, Tommy Shane is on a mission to collect 13 weapons of power to keep them out of the hands of bad guys. On July 2nd, year X784, he arrived at the Girasol Islands and was roped in to becoming a member of the Silver Crow Guild, becoming its 13th official member, "The Violet Wanderer". AppearanceCategory:MageCategory:Caster-Mage Tommy wears a purple short-sleeved jacket with its bottom hem reaching just to the end of his rib cage. He wears a light gray shirt underneath with tan pants and gray boots. He also wears a pair of black gloves. He also wears two necklaces with silver oval charms. One charm has a red "S" engraved in it, while the other has a blue "T". Personality Tommy is a kind and compassionate individual. As with most Requip users, he is bold and fearless. He has a little bit of snark, his years of travel and development of street smarts accompanying that experience. Despite his lonely upbringing, he can still make friends quite easily with little to no hesitation. History Thomas Shane was born into the Shane Family on February 24th, X766. From a young age, Tommy was taught about his family's legacy. They were guardians of the 13 Wizard Weapons, powerful weapons that were once wielded by powerful mages who locked away a long forgotten evil many centuries ago. It was said that their souls were locked into these weapons and their most trusted ally, Arthur Shane, hid these weapons in many faraway places all across Fiore and keeping two close to watch over. The white blade Vesta and the emerald revolver Mercury. These weapons remained in Tommy's humble home. However, when he began to show magical prowess at a young age, Arnold Shane (his father) began to teach him of his Requip abilities. On the day of his 8th birthday, Arnold gave Tommy Vesta to lock away in his Requip dimension to keep it safe while his older sister, Sarah, carried Mercury in her own. However, something horrible happened later that day. A group of men led by one in a black cloak barged into their house. Tommy and Sarah were hidden away and watched, horrified, as the men beat their mother and father and were told to hand over the weapons. When they refused, Velma was murdered but Arnold continued to hold strong and was too murdered. Tommy and the 16-year-old Sarah barely escaped through a built in escape route and ran away. Now knowing they needed to constantly be on the move, Tommy and Sarah began to travel and train. It was during this time that Tommy learned that he could "speak" to the spirits within the weapons and even see them. Sarah watched her brother and despite the hard times they were happy with each other. They went from town to city to village, never staying in one place too long. However, 4 years later, Sarah contracted a disease and they had to stay in Magnolia. For the next year, Tommy would do what he could to scrape together money for him and his sister to stay at a low-end inn and have some food on the table. Still, Sarah was on a ticking clock. On her last day, she gave Tommy Mercury and proclaimed how much she loved her younger brother and how much stronger he was than her. And she made him promise to find the 11 other weapons and keep them out of those "bad men's" hands. After taking this promise, she died in relative peace, knowing her brother would find a way. The next day, Tommy left. For the next 5 years, Tommy would travel and search for leads for the 11 other weapons but would run into many dead ends. However, because of his upbringing he still did what he could to help others he would come by. This garnered him a smaller reputation as "The Violet Wanderer". However, one day he received a lead that could lead him to a weapon that is located on the Girasol Islands. So, on July 2nd, X784, he landed on Meridiano Island of Girasol and began searching Nettle Castle Town for the weapon. It was here he bumped into Naomi Relas, was tangled up in a plot to kill this island's princess, recovered one of the weapons, the green scythe Ceres and became the 13th member of the Silver Crow Guild. Synopsis Soon to Arrive Magic and Abilities Magical Prowess Requip- Tommy has the ability of Requip, meaning he can reach inside his own pocket dimension and pull out weapons for his own use. His style however revolves around using blades and projectile weaponry. This has led people calling his style Bladeslinger, a combination of Blademaster and Gunslinger. He usually summons blades with his right hand, while he summons guns and other projectile weaponry. Weapon-based Prowess Light- Tommy's white blade, Vesta, was once a wizard who used Light magic. With this blade being the longest in his possession, Tommy can do a couple of abilities. He can use a sword slash with a light-imbued wake that can strike an opponent. This attack is called Heaven's Wake. With this same blade, he can place the flat of it over someone and can heal their wounds (but this drains him a lot). Wind- Tommy's emerald revolver, Mercury, was once a wizard who used Wind magic. Originally in the possession of his sister, Sarah, Tommy can also do a few abilities with this weapon. While holding the weapon, he has access to Aera which allows him flight. Each shot is also imbued with wind power, thus making the shots incredibly fast. Hurricane Blast is when he fires all six shots in the chamber at once, dealing massive damage. Plant- Taken from the would be assassin, Nathan Vinewood. The bronze scythe, Ceres, was once a wizard who used Plant magic. This weapon has a few abilities of its own. While in his possession, Tommy has minor control of plant life. So he can make roots rise up from the ground or make trees and plants bend. This can be used in conjunction to his wide, sweeping attacks with the blade. He can also spin the scythe to look almost like a disk and toss it, leaves magically being produced from it and striking the opponent before returning to Tommy's hand. This attack is known as Leaf Blade. Physical Prowess Physically, Tommy is a lanky teen. He does, however, have a wide variety of physical skills. He has enhanced strength, allowing him to punch and lift things with incredible weight to them. He can't lift a building, but he can lift several tons with ease. He has an affinity for parkour, using his environment in battle and in simple travel. He is shown to have good flexibility and he has shaped his battle reflexes to be very sharp. His only weakness, however, is that he lacks in defense. Although he can take a good amount of damage, he can't withstand devastating blows. This, coupled with his reckless attitude, has gotten him into multiple dangerous situations. Trivia * Tommy loves to cook and is known to be very good * Tommy's theme, determined by his author, is Nothing Helps by ONE OK ROCK